Me Without You
by MaskedBeauty09
Summary: -OneShot- They never needed words to express how they felt about each other. The love they shared was too powerful for that. While Naruto found it hard to be silent sometimes, Hinata found it easier. It was just something they shared together. And they both came to realize, that they weren't who they are without their other half. :NaruHina:


**Me Without You**

**Summary: **They never needed words to express how they felt about each other. The love they shared was too powerful for that. While Naruto found it hard to be silent sometimes, Hinata found it easier. It was just something they shared together. And they both came to realize, that they weren't who they are without their other half. :NaruHina: -OneShot-

* * *

No words were exchanged between the pair.

Because none were needed.

They didn't need to speak to express their feelings with each other; one of them actually preferred it that way, for she was always too shy to use her words. Him, on the other hand, found it frustrating.

He wanted to talk to her; tell her how beautiful she was and how much he loved to gaze into her milk-white eyes.

Right now, he was planning to do that. Naruto was going to break the silence and speak to the Hyuga he loved. That was why he brought her here; the top of the Hokage Monument.

"Hinata..." Naruto started, placing his hands on the side of the dark-blue haired beauty.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked, looking up into Naruto's blue eyes. A blush tinted her cheeks as he smiled down at her.

Naruto bent down so his forehead was touching hers. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander back to the beautiful colors of the sunset that he had just seen a minute ago. Hinata smiled to herself, and allowed her eyes to close as well.

Silence.

There it was again. The silence where they talked with their hearts, and not their mouths. That was one of the things Hinata and Naruto loved about their relationship. Actions speak louder than words, after all.

"You're birthday...it's in a month, right?" Naruto questioned, pulling away a little so he could peer down at Hinata's face. "You'll be 19." Naruto grinned, already planning away to make the humble girl blush.

"Yes..." Hinata answered, looking back up at Naruto. There was a slight frown on her face, as if she just remembered something.

Naruto took notice of the upside-down smile on his beloved's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, stroking Hinata's hair as he pulled her into a hug.

"Naruto-kun...I-I don't think I'll be able to spend time with you on my birthday..." Hinata spoke sadly, holding onto Naruto, returning his hug.

A frown appeared on Naruto's face as well as he nuzzled Hinata's neck, "Why not?" he asked childishly, a pout replacing his frown.

Hinata felt her sadness waver at the cuteness Naruto was emitting, and she smiled warmly over his shoulder. "Neji-kun wanted to take me out for my birthday. He said I needed to take some time off from you." Hinata let out a giggle, remembering the moment when Neji _told_ her what was going to happen on her birthday.

Naruto frowned again and stood up straight, "Wha-!? Why do _you_ need to take time off from _me_! I'm not a job!" Naruto complained, not happy that his girlfriend's family member referred to him as a stressful job.

Hinata giggled again, placing her finger tips to her lips, as if to muffle her giggles.

At the sight of Hinata's amusement, Naruto grinned and gently took her fingers away from her lips, bringing them to his. He pecked each finger lightly, causing the Hyuga to blush once again.

Naruto smirked at Hinata's reaction, glad that he accomplished what he aimed for. "You're so cute, Hinata!" Naruto chirped, kissing Hinata on her nose.

Hinata looked down, blushing as Hinata grasped her hands again. He bent down so he was face-to-face with her. He looked into her eyes and she gazed back, "I guess I'm going to have to steal you away on your birthday, huh?" he asked.

Hinata's eyes widened before more color rose to her cheeks, "I-I guess.." she muttered, too embarrassed to whole-heartedly answer Naruto's question.

Naruto chuckled and lifted Hinata's chin up so she was looking up at him. "I love you, Hinata Hyuga." With that, Naruto crashed his lips into hers. Smiling into the kiss when she kissed him back.

The two broke away after a few long minutes and Hinata smiled up at the blonde, "I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki." She placed both of her hands on the side of face and nuzzled into his neck. Naruto placed his face into her hair as held her.

The only sound was the rise and fall of their chest, and the whistle of the wind as it blew by.

This well known silence was broken once again when Naruto pulled away from his girlfriend and stepped back, dropping his arms to his sides. When Hinata looked at him confused, he smiled and explained, "How about I give you your birthday present early, neh Hinata?"

Hinata just nodded, unsure of what to say to her peer.

Naruto smiled again, before dropping down on one knee and pulling out a box from his jacket pocket, "So Hinata, are you interested in becoming an Uzumaki?"

The girl's eyes widened as she continued to listen to Naruto, "Will you marry me, Hinata?"

She slowly nodded her head and Naruto stood up, walking closer to her and grabbing her hand; sliding a beautiful diamond ring on the appropriate finger. Hinata smiled warmly as Naruto took her hands in his and nodded again, tears rolling down her face as she whispered, "Believe it..."


End file.
